


Lesson Learned?

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	Lesson Learned?

**Title** : Lesson Learned  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Characters** : Jack, Ianto and Owen  
 **Summary** : Jack joins in Hub Wars. Does this put an end to the games?  
 **Warning** : Hub Wars Extreme!  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge 256: Freaky Friday. When I saw this week's prompt I knew this is the direction Hub Wars had to take. Sorry in advance

 

 

  
_**Lesson Learned?** _

"You both are dead!" Owen stood at the door, his mouth floundering to find the appropriate level of disgust for this latest stunt.

"It's weird hearing him say that in your body," Ianto turned to Jack in Owen's body.

"I know you two did this twice while I was away," Jack said flippantly as he slid his hand down his body, cupping the modest sized penis. "A bit smaller than mine, but it served its purpose."

"Hey, stop touching that! It doesn't belong to you. Why'd you join in tea-boys twisted game?"

"NEVER tell Ianto I cheated on him."  
  



End file.
